


Bunny Love

by natsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsa/pseuds/natsa
Summary: Doyoung has a bunny and Taeyong is a cute pet store employee. That's basically it.





	Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and if people like this I'll make more, but I need to post what I have so here ya go. Enjoy

Doyoung sprinted to the pet store at top speed, long limbs carrying him so quickly he felt wind rush past his face. He couldn't believe he had been so irresponsible.

He had overslept by half an hour.

With any other person this would be no cause for concern. It was just thirty minutes. But Doyoung had a schedule damnit! He planned everything down to the minute so he would always stay on top of things. If he didn't hurry up and get Mark's food he would miss his bus to work.

Doyoung got to the store in record time and ran straight for where he knew the rabbit food would be. However, when he walked down the aisle and looked around, he only saw piles of dog beds.

Doyoung didn't have time to search the whole store. He had to buy the food, run back home, feed Mark, and then sprint to his bus stop in under 20 minutes. So he did what any smart individual would do.

He asked the nearest employee.

He jogged up to the closest person in the store's trademark bright red uniform and a little breathlessly (from his run to the store) asked,"Excuse me, do you know where the rabbit food is?"

When the employee turned around Doyoung's legs threatened to give out on him, and it wasn't just because he had ran a mile in under six minutes.

The guy (Taeyong, according to his name tag) was gorgeous. He had stunning pink hair, smoldering eyes, and a jawline so sharp it could cut through metal.

"Rabbit food? We moved it next to the lizard stuff, but it's in a really weird place. It's easy to miss if you don't know where to look. I could show you where it is though," Taeyong responded with a polite smile.

Doyoung tried to smile too, but it turned into a grimace once he glanced at the clock the store had on the wall.

"That would be very appreciated. But could we maybe jog there? I have to run two miles and feed my bunny in under twelve minutes," Doyoung ask sheepishly.

"Oh fuck. Yeah, sure," said the pink haired employee. He promptly starting hurrying to the location of the bunny feed with Doyoung hot on his heels.

Sure enough, just like Taeyong said, the feed was in a weird part of the store he would have totally missed if it weren't for the stupidly handsome ange-

"Here it is," Taeyong said.

Doyoung blinked, and once he got his mind out of the gutter, his shoulders sagged in relief and pure joy.

"Thank you so much!" Doyoung cried as he snatched his usual brand of rabbit feed off the shelf.

"No problem. You should hurry though. Your bunny must be hungry," Taeyong said with a small but genuine smile.

Maybe it was the relief. Maybe it was the pure hapiness that came with finding Mark's food. Or maybe it was that damn smile that looked so beautiful it made Doyoung's brain short-circuit.

Yeah that was probably it. That was probably why Doyoung hugged the pet store employee he had just met and then proceeded to bolt to the (thankfully) empty checkout line once his brain started working again.

Doyoung sighed and covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment while the cashier rang him up.

Mark was going to have a very entertaining story to hear tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to continue you have to answer one question: What type of animal should Haechan be?
> 
> Nice comments are always appreciated!


End file.
